Push-to-Talk (also known as Press-to-Transmit) devices have been used by airmen and Soldiers for headphone and radio control. Primarily, push-to-talk (“PTT”) devices are designed to enable a single user to support conversations over a half-duplex connection. Some support dual channels and have dual control buttons. However, current devices do not enable a user to participate in and monitor multiple conversations simultaneously. Current PTT devices do not physically separate two audio channels so each user ear can hear a different conversation.
Current push-to-talk devices also do not allow separation of classified audio conversations and unclassified audio conversations on the same device. Because they do not separate the classified and unclassified audio conversations, such devices require security certifications and are limited in their usefulness.